Therigatha13.5
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha13.5 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 13.5 Subha (The Goldsmith's Daughter) of Rajagaha She, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, so that she had progressively planted the root of good and accumulated the conditions of enlightenment(vimutti, vimukti), was, in this Buddha-era, reborn at Rajagaha as the daughter of a certain goldsmith. From the beauty of her person she was called Subha. Come to years of discretion, she went one day, while the Master(Buddha) was at Rajagaha, and having faith in him,she paid respects, seating herself on one side. The Master, seeing the maturity of her moral faculties, and in accordance with her wish, taught her the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) enshrined in the Four Truths. She was by that established in the fruition of Stream-entry(Sotapana, first divine awakening). Later she realized the disadvantages of domestic life, and entered the Order under the Great Pajapati the Gotami(Foster mother & the sister and co-wife of the Buddha's departed mother, & head of nuns), devoting herself to the higher Paths. From time to time her relations invited her to return to the world, urging about its charms.When they came one day, to them thus , she teaches the danger in house-life and in the world, preaching the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) in the twenty-four verses below, and then they left cured of their desire (to take her). She then strove in insight meditation (Vipassana1), purifying her faculties, till at length she won Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha). As Arahant(enlightened equal to Buddha) she spoke thus: A girl I, all clad in white, once heard The Dhamma(path of eternal truth), and heard eagerly, earnestly, So in me rose discernment of the Truths. (339) Because of that all worldly pleasures irked me much, For I could see the perils that beset This reborn compound, 'personality,' And to renounce it was my sole desire. (340) So I forsook my world–my relatives all, My slaves, my hirelings, and my villages, And the rich fields and meadows spread around, (341) Things fair and making for the joy of life– All these I left, turning my back upon big estate and tried to obtain the ordination (342) Improper it be now that I, who in full faith Renounced that world, who well discerned the Truth, Who, laying down what gold and silver bring, Cherish no worldly wishes whatsoever, Should, all undoing, come to you again! (343) Silver and gold avail not to awakened nor to saints, Unsuitable for sacred lives(of ascetics), They are not Ariyan–not noble–wealth. (344) By which greed is aroused and lewdness, Infatuation and all fleshly lusts, From where comes fear for loss and many a care: Here is no ground for lasting firmness. (345) Here men, heedless and maddened with desires, Corrupt in mind, by one another let And hindered, strive in general enmity. (346) Death, bonds, and torture, ruin, grief; and woe Await the slaves of sense, and dreadful doom. (347) Why with this, my kinsmen–no, my foes– Why yoke me in your minds with sense-desires? Know me as one who saw, and therefore fled, The perils rising from the life of sense. (348) Not gold nor money can avail to clean The poison of the deadly Asavas. Ruthless and murderous are sense-desires; Like cruel spear and prison-bonds. (349) Why with this, my relatives–no, Why yoke me in your minds with sense-desires? Know me as her who fled the life of sense, Having shaven her hair, wrapped in her yellow robe. (350) The food from hand to mouth, gleaned here and there, The patchwork robe–these things are suitable for me, The basis of the homeless ascetic life. (351) Great sages remove all desires of sense, Whether they be in heaven or on earth; At peace they dwell, for they freeholders are, For they have won unfluctuating bliss. (352) Never let me follow after worldly lusts, In which no refuge is; for they are foes, And murderers, and cruel blazing fires. (353) Oh! but a demon is here, the haunt Of dread and fear of death, a thorny brake, A greedy mouth it is, a path impassable, Mouth of a pit in which we lose our wits, (354) A horrid shape of doom impending–such Are worldly lusts; uplifted heads of snakes. In that they that be fools find their delight– The blinded, general, average, sensual man. (355) For all the many people, who thus remain unillumined Ignorant in the marsh of worldly lusts, Heed not that which can limit birth and death. (356) Because of worldly lusts mankind is drawn By woeful way to many a direful doom– Where every step does work its penalty. (357) Breeders of enmity are worldly lusts, Engendering remorse and vicious taints. (Desire of) flesh baits, to bind us to the world and death. (358) Leading to madness, to hysteria, To ferment of the mind, are worldly lusts, These are traps Mara(devil) laid to ruin men. (359) Endless the direful fruit of worldly lusts, Surcharged with poison, sowing many ills, Scanty and brief its sweetness, stirring strife, And withering the brightness of our days. (360) For me who thus have chosen, never will I Into the world's disasters come again, For in Nibbana is my joy always. (361) So, fighting & winning from worldly lusts, wait in hope for the Cool Blessedness, Remaining earnest in effort, Till all binding fetters are removed (362) This is the Way, the Way that leads beyond grief, Past all that does defile, Even the Ariyan Eightfold Path, Straight. That we follow where the Saints have crossed. (363) * * * * * See now this Subha, standing on the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), daughter of a goldsmith! Look! she has attained to utter calm; Remains in rapture(trance) of meditation beneath the tree. (364) To-day, the eighth it is since she went forth(ordained) In faith, and radiant in the Teaching's light. By Uppalavanna instructed, lo! Thrice wise is she and conqueror over death. (365) Freed woman she, discharged is all her debt, A Bhikkhuni, trained in the higher sense. All broken are the Bonds, her task is done, And the worldly desires that poisoned her are cleansed. (366) To her came Sakka(Indra, king of gods/angels) , and with his band of gods(angels) In all their glory, worshipping Subha, daughter of a goldsmith, and the Lord of all (Buddha). (367) When, on the eighth day after her ordination, she won Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), attaining fruition, seated beneath a tree, the Bhagwa(Lord Buddha) uttered verses(364-366) in her praises, pointing her out to the Monks that Sakka(Indra) saw all this with divine sight then he and the devas(angels) of Tavantis heaven came down with faith and worshipped them with folded hands, then the last verse was spoken. ---- 1 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. ---- More from www.budsas.org Because she had observed her precepts well as a good devotee of a former Buddha, Subha was born as the beautiful daughter of a prosperous goldsmith during the dispensation of Lord Gotama Buddha. Since her birth brought good luck to the household, her proud father named her Subha, which means "Lucky." He often thought, "This daughter of mine promises to be a perfect beauty. She reminds me of the superb royal jewelry I make!" By the time Subha reached her sixteenth year, her father had become a rich man, receiving commissions from many rich clients. As his trade prospered, he had many goldsmiths working under him. Subha often wore the beautiful necklaces, coronets, and other ornaments he crafted for queens and princesses, parading and showing off their beauty. The parents and neighbors admired good-natured Subha, who appeared even more beautiful wearing delicate, refined ornaments. As Subha was kind, her home was a happy place, where friends and relations assembled in harmony. Subha's neighbors often talked of a royal prince who had left his palace to lead an ascetic life. They said that the noble Sage had become a great saint, with many disciples. One day when the people of Rajgriha expected the noble sage's arrival, Subhas' father declared that day a holiday for his workmen and the maid Subha went with her parents and friends to witness the great sage's arrival. When the populace, led by King Bimbisara, heard the Lord Buddha's teachings, they were filled with joy. By evening the king, his retinue, and all the citizens of the town had accepted Buddhism as their faith. Very soon monasteries were offered to the Buddha, where some of the monks stayed, while others set forth to preach the doctrine. Soon Buddhism was the accepted religion of the country. Many young men and women joined the Order of monks and nuns. Subha accompanied her parents to the teaching site and listened happily to the discourses. She saw the yellow-robed nuns and spoke with them. Her family became good devotees who often visited the monastery. One day, as the Lord surveyed the audience with supernormal vision, he saw that the maid Subha was experiencing last birth in samsaric existence - that she would become a nun and gain enlightenment. As the Lord preached that day, Subha listened intently and, at the end of the discourse, she attained the stage of a Stream Entrant. Thereupon she pleaded with her parents to allow her to become a nun. The parents were reluctant to part with her since, as their only child, she was slated to inherit their wealth. So, because they loved her, they tried their best to change her mind. In the end, however, they relented and, in due course, she became a nun. Her parents and relations thought that Subha would soon leave the nunnery and return to them, since she was fond of wearing fine clothes and jewelry. Meanwhile Subha received doctrinal instructions from the nuns and observed her precepts well. She listened well when the nuns preached the Dharma and discussed doctrinal topics at length. She received instructions on meditation and meditated peacefully. Without her, the fond parents' home became a desolate place. Eventually, they talked over with friends and decided to visit the nunnery with the idea of coaxing Subha to return home. As they visited the nunnery, her mother began to weep, saying: "Dear daughter! Our home is a desolate place without you. Think of the lovely gold jewelry made specially for you by your father! These ornaments decorated your neck, ears, and arms! Once you loved to wear them! Now we have no daughter to inherit them! Dear daughter, we are rich with much wealth and many servants! Return and be the owner of all our wealth!" Her relations and friends made the same appeal while the mother cried. Subha, determined to stop further appeals, tried to convince them that their appeals were in vain. She advised them with these words: Listen well, my mother and relations. Attired nicely as befitted a youth, I listened to the teachings of the Lord. In a wholesome state of mind, I then realized the Truth. So I left my parents who loved me, My devoted friends and relations all, All luxuries of a comfortable life, Considerable wealth, lands and fields. Craving for worldly comforts, Does not suit my life now. I left my homey comforts. I shall not go there again, I prefer a life of solitude, Devoid of all craving. Those fallen into the abyss of desire, Often face disappointments, Loss of their wealth, Bodily hurt and even worse disasters. Dear relations, listen to me. Why do you try to tempt me With all the troubles that I have left behind? Dear friends, please realize that I am a homeless nun, Who discerns no value in wealth! My head is shaven; I am clad in the robes of the Order. Please realize my homeless mendicant state! Living on whatever food others offer me, Wearing robes that others offer me, Living according to the precepts - Such is the life of a nun. Omniscient Lord Buddha, As well as the noble Sangha, Have shattered all bonds of desire To attain the freedom of liberation. They are free and happy! Craving and desire are frightful enemies. Like a devastating fire, they bring All troublesome sorrows in their wake. Like enemies, they chose to punish us. Sensual pleasures are a terror, Poisoning the minds of people. Like a poisoned dart, they pierce the pure mind, Misleading people to danger and sin. Pleasures of the senses are frightful, Like a snake's head about to sting. Those ignorant people, Who unable to cross the mire of desire, Wallow in the pleasures of the senses. They see no end in birth and death, In the vast sea of existence. Thus craving brings forth, Rebirth in sorrowful conditions. Their feed are as if bound Forever in the ocean of samsaric existence. Greed and desire create foes, Enticing followers to danger. Repenting their folly, They face endless sorrows. Partaking of sugar-coated poisoned food, They are happy, singing at first. As the poison works, it brings much torment. Suffering and disaster follow in its wake. Therefore, dear friends and relations, For these reasons, I do not accept Your ideas of happiness dependent on wealth. I have found happiness in being a nun. Never will I accept home life again! Even as the Noble Ones, Who followed the Noble Eightfold Path, Were able to cross the fearful ocean of samsara, I shall certainly follow their steps, To gain the bliss of nibbana. The friends and relations who listened never tempted her again. Most of them realized the truth of her words, and were happy when they listened to her. Meditating on peace, Subha was able to attain her goal of attaining full liberation on the eighth day after her ordination. One day, as the enlightened nun was enjoying the bliss of meditation, Lord Buddha pointed her out to the nuns who came to worship him, saying: "Nuns! Look at the nun Subha! She has been well-trained by Theri Uppalavanna. Full of faith, she has maintained mindfulness and restrained her senses. By earnest endeavor, she has gained deliverance from the bonds. Her practice has culminated in the full attainment of Arahantship. She has reached the Three Higher Knowledges. It is only eight days since she received ordination. She is indeed a credit to the Order of Nuns!" When Sakra, the king of the gods, overheard the Lord's words, he came with his retinue of heavenly beings and worshipped the enlightened nun Subha.